The Show Will Go On I Hope
by luckyducky93
Summary: It's opening night of the TwinkleTown Musical. Bad things happen one after another. Gabriella twists her ankle, Sharpay gets a bad case of strep, and the show is starting in an hour. Ryan calls up the next best thing. Anna, their sister. The Show Mus
1. Chapter 1

I don't own High School Musical. I am going to watch it tonight, though!

Summery: This is about the opening night for the school musical. Many things are going wrong. First, Gabriella twists her ankle and is unable to go on. Sharpay comes down with a bad case of strep, so she sends the next best thing. Her younger sister.

"So, at this part, I have to-" A scream interrupted Kelsey and Troy's conversation. Troy rushed toward the sound only to find that Gabriella had fallen down the stage steps and hurt her ankle. It had swollen to twice the size of its normal size. Gabriella had tears of pain in her eyes.

"Troy, I'm really sorry! I there is no way I can perform tonight! Sharpay will have to do it!" She said in a pained tone.

"Sharpay wasn't at school today! She must be sick," Troy said.

"She has a bad sore throat. She can't sing, let alone talk!" Ryan said in a worried voice.

"What will we do?" Kelsey cried. All her hard work was going down the drain. The drama club looked at each other with worry. What were they going to do? All of a sudden Ryan cried out.

"I need to make a call!" He ran out and took out his cell phone, punching a number rapidly.

"Hello?" A girl had answered the phone.

"Hey, Anna, can you come down to the school?"

"Why…it's an hour before the musical. I didn't know we had to get there that early."

"You don't, but Gabriella just twisted her ankle, and you know that Sharpay can't stand in for her!"

"Ryan, no!"

"Anna, do it for your sister!"

"I don't do musicals!"

"Please," Ryan begged. "The show can't go on without you!" Ryan heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fine. I'll be down in a few!"

Intro's done! Spring Break has started, so I'll be updating! Please review!

Katie


	2. Anna

I don't own High School Musical. Sorry if you thought I did.

Troy was going over the song "Breakin' Free" once more by himself with Kelsey. He was almost done when a short, brown haired girl peeked through the door, and then snapped back behind the door. Troy heard a deep breath and he saw the girl walk reluctantly through the door. She was wearing a white tee with an ice blue cami over it, dark blue jeans, and ballet flats. She went up to Ryan and started to talk to him. As Troy worked his way over, he caught some of their conversation.

"Ryan, do I have to do this?"

"Yes, Anna, you do!"

"But I. Cannot. SING!"

"You have to at least try!"

"But I can't!"

"Sure you can," Troy cut it. "You only fail when you don't try."

"Yeah, right. Trust me, you've never heard me sing." Anna said.

"Ten minutes to show time!" Mrs. Darbus cried. "All cast members to make up!"

Ryan pushed Anna toward the dressing room that Gabriella was supposed to have. She gave him a pleading look and when he shook his head, she opened the dressing room door to get her costume and make up on. Troy went to his dressing room and got his costume on, and went back out. Anna was standing by the thick red velvet curtain. She was wearing a deep purple spaghetti strap dress. She peeped out to the crowd and gulped. Troy went up and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped about a mile and turned around. "Troy! You scared me!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" Anna looked at him like he was insane. "I've never even sang in front of my cat, Tippy."

"Oh. Well, just do your best. Do you know all the lyrics?"

"Yeah, I do. I thought that you'd know that, considering Sharpay's been going around the house singing "Gotta Bop bop bop, bop to the top" on no end, along with all the other songs in the musical."

"Oh." Troy looked at her. She wasn't as into this as Sharpay and Ryan. In fact, she was treating this like a chore, taking out the trash or something. Ms. Darbus was running around frantically, telling everybody to take their places. Anna went to the right side of the stage, while Troy stayed on the left side. Then the curtain went up.

Please review!

Katie


End file.
